The Girl from the Streets
by DarkMarionette182
Summary: First an orphan, then a slave, then a fighting weapon of DESTRUCTION! Hotaru Ando is a tough chick the Host club finds unconscious. When they realize what kind of girl she is, They try their hardest to find out just how come she's who she is.KyoyaxOC


**10 years ago**

"Such a tragedy, and at such a young age too" The adults sighed, pitying the small 6 year old child huddled in the corner, dressed in all black.

"The question is now, who will care for her? She has no known relatives now; the only choice is to put her in an orphanage." The rest of the adults agreed. While the decision for the young girl's living arrangements was being held, the small child merely wept, not caring on any of that right now. She slowly stood up, and walked to the two large open caskets in the middle of the room, the two figures inside masked with the feel of death

"M-mama…..Dad-ddy….get up. Wake up, already! Th-those strange people keep saying weird things! They keep saying I'm going to a weird place! WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>Thunder struck as a teenage girl woke up abruptly. She shook from once again sleeping outside in the cold.<p>

"Argh! It was that dream again." The same girl from the dream, only now 16 years old, growled in annoyance as she sat up from her uncomfortable sleeping position under a large tree in the middle of the park. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled the ragged blanket off of her sickly thin body. She looked out from her temporary shelter as rain was pouring down. "Fabulous. Now all that's got to happen is I die from Hypothermia." She grumbled as she stood up, brushed her old ratted clothes off, and trudged through the pouring rain, in search of a better suited shelter.

As she walked through the park, she noticed that the storm was getting worse. She attempted to shield herself with her blanket. However, it was too thin, and the damn thing was full of holes, so it was no good. She sighed in defeat and ran out of the park, looking for anything that would shield her from the wind and rain.

As she searched for a place to sleep for the night, she had a glimpse of an apartment building. "Well it's not perfect, but at least the rain won't get me." The girl thought as she walked up the steps of the apartment building. She reached the high level of the apartment building, found a nice corner, and sighed.

Wrapping the blanket completely around her, she shivered from a sudden gust of wind, when finally the beautiful image of sleep consumed her, and was, at last, succumbed to it.

* * *

><p>The beautiful rays of morning peeked from a window, and woke up Haruhi Fujioka. She opened her big brown eyes and yawned. When she got up from her bed, and walked toward the bathroom, sighed. "Great. Another day, another headache from who knows what."<p>

Finally clean and properly dressed in her male Ouran Academy uniform, she headed toward the kitchen and ate her breakfast.

While she finished washing the dishes, a loud honk could be heard from outside her apartment building.

"Well, time to head out." Haruhi said to herself as she grabbed from back pack from its hook near the entranced.

As she opened the door, she could already hear the loud shouts from her friends from school, A.K.A. the infamous Ouran Host Club.

"HEY HARUHI, HURRY UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE DON'T WANT TO GO UP INTO YOUR COMMONER HOME TO GET YOU!" Haruhi recognized the obnoxious sound to be the unified voices of the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Her eye twitched as she grumbled in annoyance. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful for the host club giving her a ride to school every day, but did they really have to make such a big deal out of it.

She was brought out from her thoughts as a really large sneeze was heard to the left of her. She turned her head to find a lump of cloth huddled in the corner, and when she squinted, she saw the lump was shaking. She tilted her head to the side in confusion as she walked up to the shivering ball of blanket.

"HEY HARUHI! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"JUST A SECOND TAMAKI-SENPAI!" Haruhi yelled back in response as she continued to investigate whoever was under the blanket. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, patting the heap.

"What's the holdup Haru-chan?" Said Haru-chan turned her head and saw that her friends got out of the car and stood behind her. She returned her attention to the shivering pile in front of her.

"Hey, what's that?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi lifted a corner of the blanket and a hand slipped out from under. Everyone stopped and stared until the twins broke the silence with the first reactions.

"AAAAAAAAA! A DEAD BODY!" They cried, holding each other close. Their cries of fear drove the rest of the host club, minus Kyoya and Mori, to huddle together in sheer terror. Kyoya and Mori merely stared in slight shock.

"Will you shut up?" Haruhi instantly ceased the yells and minimized them to small whimpers. She tore the blanket away to find the shivering body of a teenage girl. She felt her cheek to find that her body was cooler than normal. Haruhi also noticed her shaking a lot more violently, her breathing was ragged, and her lips appeared a blueish color. She seemed to be unconscious. "Guys, I think she has Hypothermia. Kyoya-senpai! How far is the nearest hospital?"

"About two blocks away. We'd better hurry, that girl needs medical attention immediately."

"Alright! Gentlemen, we must bring this young lady to the hospital immediately!" Tamaki stated in an overly dramatic pose.

"Yessir!" The twins simply replied. Haruhi deadpanned at their antics, before returning to the situation at hand.

"Mori-Senpai! Can you help me with carrying her to the car?" Mori grunted in response and walked forward, picking up the small frail body with ease, as the shivering teen clutched to the new heat source subconsciously. The host club ran to the limo, and piled in.

"Ootori Emergency Hospital! And step on it!" Tamaki yelled to his Chauffeur. Tires squealed out of the driveway, and sped through the streets.

When they arrived at their destination, the host club rushed inside the hospital, towards the front desk.

"We have an unconscious girl with a possible case of hypothermia!" yelled Haruhi to the receptionist, who then called on the phone for a stretcher immediately. Medical technicians came rushing from the doors with a stretcher. Mori carefully placed to girl onto it and the technicians rushed her right in.

"We need you to sign these intake forms while we wait for an update on her condition." The receptionist said while pushing a small pile of papers in Haruhi's direction.

"We actually don't know her. We found her fainted outside my apartment." Haruhi said. The others just nodded in agreement.

"Oh well aren't you young men just so noble? Alright, just run along then, we'll take care of everything, Mr. Ootori, sir." The receptionist winked at Kyoya.

"You are very kind, madam." Kyoya stated politely at the reception lady.

The host club saw no reason to stay there, and ran out the hospital, knowing very well that they were late for school.

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAAAAY! First chapter is ago! Hello my fellow lovers of fiction, of the fan variety! Zuzu here at yet another attempt to start a multi chapter story. The only difference is I have already planned out many chapters after this one, unlike my other story <strong>**The Phoenix and the Scorpion**** where I was just simply winging it, the entire time. For whoever is following that story, I apologize for I have lost my muse and interest in the anime Naruto. Unless I get my inspiration back for that particular story, I'm afraid that story is shut down. However, I was watching OHSHC (MY FAVORITE ANIME FOR A WHILE NAO) when I suddenly had a brink if genius, began outlining, and VUALA! This little baby is born!**

**Now I have 5 more chapters already planned out, but I want to see if this captures anyone's attention first. No use updating this if no one's reading, right? So if you like what you just read, review about what you liked and what I could improve on. I love pointers, but don't be too harsh, or I might lose confidence in this project. Well I think that's it for now. Until next time, HASTA LA PASTA!**


End file.
